You're Not Alone
by theyaremagicallydelicious
Summary: While Harry is asleep in the hospital wing after the Voldemort episode in Goblet of Fire, Ginny reflects on her feelings for him and what he went through. She decides to pay him a visit...just to be there for him.


            Summary: While Harry is asleep in the hospital wing after the Voldemort episode in Goblet of Fire, Ginny reflects on her feelings for him and what he went through. She decides to pay him a visit in the hospital wing just to be there for him.

            Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

            AN: Thanks for looking! Please review!

You're Not Alone 

Ginny sat on the couch near the fire in the Gryffindor common room trying to recover from the shivers that she had been given when Ron had told her what happened to Harry. Ron and Hermione had come walking through the portrait hole about an hour ago. Ginny had been the only one awake and demanded to know where Harry was and what had happened.

            Hermione had gone upstairs on Ron's orders while he sat down and told her the bare minimum of what Dumbledore had told them. "He faced Voldemort again, Ginny. Voldemort has come back and Harry dueled with him. He's alive and he's okay." His voice had been so quiet and so scared that Ginny could feel the fear that surrounded him. That frightened her more than anything. He had also told her that Harry was in the hospital wing. And he was alone. Her mother, Bill, Ron, and Hermione had left him and while Ginny knew that there was nothing anyone could do for Harry, she still wanted to see him, to be near him, to let him know that she was there. 

            Her feelings for Harry had only become more and more serious within the last couple of years. Of course, they had never been a crush. It had always been something real that she felt for Harry and she knew that. Ginny had learned to hide it much better than in her second year, but the emotions were still there. She still smiled when Harry looked at her, she still bit her fingernails off when he was in danger, and it still pained her to see him hurting. And he was hurting. She needed to see him, to touch him, and even a part of her wanted to tell him how she felt. After all, if Voldemort had really returned, times were going to be dark and she didn't want to wait another minute to tell Harry that she loved him. Because now that she was a teenager, she recognized the emotion that confused her at the age of eleven. It was love and it had planted itself at the root of her heart. 

            A pale light began to break through into the Gryffindor common room, signaling dawn and Ginny knew that Madam Pomfrey would soon be waking. If she was going to go see Harry, it would have to be now. Summoning all the courage she had left, Ginny walked out of the Gryffindor common room and made her way through the winding corridors of Hogwarts and finally reached the hospital wing. She peaked into the room to make sure the nurse had not risen early, but all was clear. Harry was laying in a bed on the right. His glasses were sitting on the table next to him.  It was the first time that Ginny had ever seen him look completely peaceful. It took her breath away. 

            She knelt down at the side of his bed and noticed a goblet sitting on the table along with his glasses. It had to be some sort of sleeping potion. With the thought that Harry would not be waking up soon, Ginny slowly brought her hand to his forehead and swept away a spare piece of his untidy black hair to reveal the scar that he was famous for. Odd how Ginny always looked upon it in a different way than others. Some people saw it as a mark of honor, something to be looked at in awe and reverence. People who didn't like Harry saw it as a symbol of his pride, an ugly mark that should never be shone to the world. Ginny had always looked at it as a part of Harry Potter. He wouldn't be the same person without it. It stood for everything that he was: brave, noble, caring, and determined. His scar represented the short scrawny boy with dark hair and green eyes. In essence, the scar was Harry Potter.

            Ginny ran her hand through his hair again; feeling scared for him, feeling worried for him as she always did. Voldemort had risen again and dark times were ahead of them. So far Harry had faced the dangers of his life by himself. That would be different now. Harry had her mother, her brothers, Dumbledore and Hermione, but most of all, Harry had her. Light had filtered into the hospital wing and Ginny knew it was only a matter of minutes before she would hear Madam Pomfrey bustling about in her office. Slowly she leaned down until her face was so close to Harry's that she could feel his breath. She placed her lips on his scar and whispered so quietly that she could barely hear herself speak, "You're not alone Harry."

AN: Was it good? Did it suck? Please review!


End file.
